


A Step Away From Death

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Even In The Dark You Can Still See The Light [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo is a loveless creature born of death and reforged by hell itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Away From Death

**Author's Note:**

> Nico's view on himself. Totally depressing and Nico-biased.

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree..."_

_-Jennifer Lawrence_ ,  Hanging Tree

 

Nico di Angelo is powerful- more powerful than anyone has ever guessed. He can shadow travel, raise the dead, talk to historical figures, talk sense into Hades, control earth and stone, and bend darkness to his very will. That would be enough to set him apart from the rest of the world, to make him a pariah, but then take a look at the rest he has going for him.

Nico di Angelo is gay beyond a doubt as showcased by his heart-ripping confession. And it wasn't a confession born of love, by the standards of any culture. It was a confession born of resentment and bitterness, forced into being by a vile, heinous being who Nico di Angelo sometimes wants to shred into a million pieces with his bare hands.

Nico di Angelo is a loner. He has wandered the earth for many years, never truly finding a home. He would drift from Underworld to the surface, between camps and between life and death itself.

Nico di Angelo is from a different time. He's older than almost any other demigod, though his mental and physical state barely changed in seventy years. He can remember things that are the stuff of history books to his friends, can describe a lifestyle they've only ever imagined. 

Nico di Angelo is a loveless creature born of death and reforged by hell itself. He is broken, filled with chaos and darkness with no place inside for friendship or connection. He is merely a blemish on the face of the earth, a speck drifting about in the wind of time.

At least that's what he thinks. That's all he's ever known- that he's a monster. He's never thought that anyone can ever see him with true love in their eyes. He thinks that the most he can possibly hope for is an artificial attraction born of pity, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want people to suffer through being in a relationship with him if they want someone else, and of course that's what they all want.

Because there's no way that they can want _him_ , right? Not with all of his imperfections, darkness, and inner chaos. Not when death follows his every step, and not when he is a loner, destined to wander the earth.

And definitely not when he hurts the people he love. Nothing can come from being on Nico di Angelo's side. _Nothing._

So he pushes away people before they can get attached, can begin to become his 'friends'. Especially Will Solace, his new healer who reminds him just a little too much of Percy Jackson- sarcastic, helpful, good-looking, and a hero.

After all, if Will Solace becomes friends with him it's just going to be a relationship based on pity, right? And that will hurt both of them in the long run.

That's Nico's problem. He doesn't allow himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. I'm always open to constructive criticism!


End file.
